Joy Zapata
' hair for "Phantasms"]] Joy Zapata (born ) is an Emmy Award-winning hairstylist who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation, first as a key hairstylist during the first season and later as hair designer for seasons five, six, and seven. She was also a key hair stylist on the films and . Zapata's hairstyling helped The Next Generation win an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series for the episode which she shared with Candace Neal, Patricia Miller, Laura Connolly, Richard Sabre, Julia L. Walker, and Josée Normand. Her work also helped earn the show two additional Emmy nominations in the same category for the episodes , shared with Patricia Miller, and , shared with Patricia Miller, Laura Connolly, Carolyn Elias, Don Sheldon, and Susan Zietlow-Maust. Zapata began her career in hairstyling on 's classic science fiction series Battlestar Galactica. Her early film work includes When You Comin' Back, Red Ryder? (1979) and Under the Rainbow, working with Star Trek make-up artist Fred Phillips. Since then, she has headed the make-up department for such films as Innerspace (1987, starring Robert Picardo and featuring Wendy Schaal, William Schallert, Henry Gibson, Mark L. Taylor, Dick Miller, Kenneth Tobey, Andrea Martin, and Richard McGonagle), Rain Man (1988), Born on the Fourth of July (1989, featuring Reg E. Cathey, Bob Gunton, Ed Lauter, and Mark Moses), Independence Day (1996, featuring Brent Spiner, Bill Smitrovich, Frank Novak, Leland Orser, Raphael Sbarge, Tim Kelleher, Randy Oglesby, Erick Avari, and Tracey Walter and working with Norma Lee and Candace Neal), Blade (1998), The General's Daughter (1999, featuring James Cromwell), and Galaxy Quest (1999). She was also a key hairstylist on films such as Sunset (1988, starring Malcolm McDowell), L.A. Story (1991, featuring Iman and Patrick Stewart), Apollo 13 (1995, featuring David Andrews, Clint Howard, Max Grodénchik, Brett Cullen, Andy Milder, and Brian Markinson). In addition, Zapata was the head of the hair department on the series Magnum, P.I.. She later became a key hairstylist for Mad About You, winning a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award for her work on that show's final episode ("The Final Frontier"). She won a second award from the guild for her work on the 2001 film Legally Blonde. She also earned her fourth Emmy Award nomination for the 2002 TV movie Path to War (which features Cliff DeYoung, Albert Hall, Bruce McGill, and Randy Oglesby). Other recent credits include Jonathan Frakes' Clockstoppers (2002), Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004), and Good Night, and Good Luck (2005). Most recently, she was a key hairstylist on the 2007 sci-fi action film Transformers, written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. Since 1996, Zapata has been Academy Award-winning actor 's personal hairstylist. She has worked with Nicholson on such films as Mars Attacks! (1996), As Good As It Gets (1997), About Schmidt (2002), Something's Gotta Give (2003), and The Departed (2007). More recently, Zapata worked as key hair stylist on the television series Switched at Birth (2011-2012, with Gloria Ponce), as hair department head on the horror sequel Scream 4 (2011, with hair stylist Norma Lee) and on the action comedy Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012, with Dwayne Johnson and Branscombe Richmond), and as hair stylist on the Academy Award winning drama The Artist (2011) and on the comedy The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013). Star Trek credits * ** - Hair Stylist (Season 1) ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Stylist ** - Hair Designer (Season 5) ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer (Season 6) ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer (Season 7) ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer ** - Hair Designer External link * es:Joy Zapata Zapata, Joy Zapata, Joy Zapata, Joy